1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical apparatus, in particular, to an optical detection apparatus and an optical measurement system.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to intercept straight light to obtain the maximum light utilization efficiency, conventional multi-light source optical measurement systems mostly adopt a design in which the light emission units and the light receiving units are disposed in pairs. However, in the conventional multi-light source optical measurement system, the light emission unit and the light receiving unit need to be paired, so the manufacturing cost cannot be reduced. Moreover, each of the light receiving units needs an analyzing circuit; consequently, the electrical circuits in the multi-light source optical measurement system are hard to be simplified.
Further, in the conventional multi-light source optical measurement system, to avoid the light receiving unit from being affected by stray light of a single light emission unit or different light emission units, a shielding structure is disposed between each pair of the light emission unit and the light receiving unit or disposed on each light receiving unit. However, the shielding structures also increase the manufacturing cost and design difficulty of the multi-light source optical measurement system.